Band of thieves
by sadibaby99
Summary: Claire is banished from her home for a crime she didn't do. worst of all she get attacked. Will Clair forever be out casted by people for the crime or will she finally have a home that doesn't care about the past?
1. The band of thieves

I was walking through the woods, banished from my home my stomach growls from me not eating since the banishment. My mind wonders, thinking of my family I left behind. My mother is a frail thing being fifty-two, her hair is blonde with gray at the roots and she weighs just less than one-fifty pounds. We didn't have much to eat but every once in a while father would come home from going hunting with squirrels or a wild pig, I remember the times when he did my brother and I would run down stairs smelling the meat cooking over mama's wood stove.

My stomach rumbled at the thought but I ignored the sound. My father, oh my father I will never forget the look on his face when he watched me be banished. The look of utter disappointment etched on his face but his eyes told a different story. His eyes were full of worry and sadness. My father is a man of six feet tall, his hair is brown that trails down the nape of his neck but he always keeps it shoulder length and kept it in a short pony tail. His eyes and my mother's eyes are the same, brown as the soil after it rains.

My eyes blur with tears. I miss them so much already, I've only been banished all of three days but it feels like months. My father gave me a pack that was full of supplies that might come in handy. It was filed with ropes, a knife and all the pieces of bread and meat they could ration to give me. I wasn't paying attention so it didn't surprise me that I tripped on a fallen tree branch and landed in a puddle. As the puddles stopped my reflection came into view, my usually well-kept brown curly hair was all matted together with sticks and leaves sticking out everywhere, my eyes that usually shined with laughter or sneakiness are now dull and live less there was no shine to them anymore and under the are now heavy bags and dark black circles from the lack of sleep. As my eyes blur with tears once again I hear what sounded like a weapon being thrown and when I jumped out of the way I was right.

A blade as large as my whole arm and just as long was embedded into the ground where I just crouched. I looked up into the trees to see nothing but tree limbs...and a person jumping to a tree across the trail. All my senses we on alert my mussels were tensed and ready for anyone who tried to attack me or so I thought. Someone came up behind me and wacked me on the head, after I fell onto my stomach from the hit I saw three pairs of feet drop down from the trees and walk towards me and I heard someone drop from the trees on the other side before I blacked out.

(Two days later)

"What happened to the rule not hurting women!" the voice was thick with anger but for some reason I wasn't afraid of the man that was talking.

"I'm sorry sir I was sure she was a spy but now looking at her she doesn't seem to be one..." There was a smacking sound and a thump as the boy fell to the ground. The boy was groaning on the floor apparently the smack hurt more than I thought. The thought brought back the memory of the time I followed my father into the woods because I wanted to hunt with him well long story short dad dragged me home and whipped me with his belt.

"There better not be a next time this one might have been a slip up but I won't allow it again and if it does your dead" The guy growled and as I opened my eyes I see the boy pick himself off the floor and walking out of the room. As I lift my gaze to the man I see that the man is only about twenty-one only a year older than me or so he looks that way. His hair is ebony black and was styled to look like he just got out of bed, his eyes were grey with a hint of blue and they were full of surprise and...adoration...Wait what adoration!?

"Where am I? How did I get here? What day is it?" I asked my voice full with panic and confusion. The man went to grab my hand and I jumped when his hand touched mine it was like an electric bolt was shot up through my arm and down my spine.

"I know you're scared and have a lot of questions and I will answer them to the best of my mobility but for now all I can answer is that the day is Monday two days after you arrived here. We supplied you with clothes they are in the closet over there as you can see and food and water you even have access to a shower and medical staff but for the time being you will have to stay here unless told otherwise by me or one or your personal guards….." He said before I interrupted him.

"Wait….what, personal guards…..What am I a prisoner now because this is stupid apparently your men thought I was a spy and dragged me against my will here. You are so utterly ignorant and rude. The only reason I was walking through that part of the woods is because I was banished from my home for…" I caught myself before I told him what I so desperately wanted to keep to myself. I stood feeling like a mouse trapped in a corner by a hungry cat that was just toying with me. My temper was flaring and so I started to paste, while the guy sat just watching me.

"Don't think of it as being a prison just house arrest or high security. We cannot let you run around and risking things for us. No one will hurt or bother you while you are here you have access to training quarters and are allowed to spar with my men as you please as long as you do not draw blood unless provoked you will also be able to attend special events with a personal guard who will act as your date…but I will not tolerate you acting on any of your desires with your guards or my men and if I hear you have done so you will be a prisoner in all sense of the word do you understand?" He told me sternly. Wait what desires…I blush at the thought of actually trying to seduce one of his men but then I remembered his men are the ones who brought me here to this horrid place.

"Me act on my desires I have none and why would I after belling dragged here against my will after being attacked for no apparent reason and to top this whole problem of attacking before all this a knife was thrown at me which I'm sure was intended to kill not distract." I stated and he for once actually looked shocked and concerned.

"So that's where the wound came from…." He said to himself more than out loud. I looked at my arm to see that it was bandaged and sore. I went to unwrap, the wound when he stood and grabbed my uninjured arm and started to pull me out of the hut.

Everything looked like it was from a fairy-tale. The huts were actually tree houses with brides that connected then to each other. Something landed on my shoulder and I squeaked in surprise but when I realized it was a dragon that's wings were like stained glass and the coloring was pink and red. She made a little noise that reminded me of my little kitten back home.

"Well that's interesting she's already taking a liking to you well I guess you have to name her so if you ever want her or need her she can come to you." He said with astonishment in his voice.

"I think I'll call her asylum…It suits her." I say and she mewls into my ear and curls into a ball on my shoulder and falls asleep. "Oh, and by the way what's your name?" I asked before he whistles and starts walking again.

"I'm Ace the leader of my people and you are?" He asked and panic struck me once again. Should I tell him my real name or a fake one…I pick the first option.

"I'm Claire and when you say you're people that means that you all have a name right? I mean no disrespect or anything but where I came from all the towns people had names like the black smith, shoe maker, and even I had a name." I said but never did ace slow down we walked into a house and it was full of men and women and even children as soon as everyone saw ace they settled down except one little girl who came running up to me.

"Your very pretty miss are you staying here? I see you gotten a dragon already which is different because they are really shy and usually don't come up to strangers at all, I have one his name is onyx he's black and on his belly is green…Well here see for yourself." As she said this onyx comes whizzing by and lands on her out stretched hand. He's everything she said he was his eyes are the brightest of blues I have ever seen.

"Lily you must return to your mother and take onyx with you." Ace said and grabbed my arm and sat me down in the front of the room and stood beside me.

"As you can see we have a visitor, her name is Claire you are to be polite and I expect all of you to be nice if I hear from her someone has been rude to her you will be punished. Also I need to see everyone who was in the eastern woods area when we found her, you are dismissed" He called to everyone. Five people stood and walked forward.

"One of you five injured Claire and I want to know who did it and if no one tells me who did I will punish all of you." He said through gritted teeth. I recognized one of the men from my room he still had the black and blue bruise that has already formed on his cheek it was also swollen and didn't look like he tried to help it by putting ice on it.

A man that was taller than Ace walked forward and bowed on one knee and answered "I did sir I wasn't aiming to hurt her sir just aiming to scare her off but when she moved it must've caught her in the arm I apologize Miss Claire and I will service you however you may need." He stated to me but when he picked up his head he had a wicked gleam in those bright blue eyes. His hair was brown and short.

"Brandon sense you did this to her you may be her escort to where ever she may want to go and to events you will act as her date so not to bring suspension to our group do you understand? But also you are suspended from field work for two weeks and if I see you out there with your team you will be punished understand?" Ace asked and Brandon bowed and stood as ace told me he would see me later and both I and Brandon walked back to my hut.

"I'm really sorry about Friday it wasn't meant to hurt you just to scare you off…Oh and I see you've got yourself a dragon already you want to see mine?" He inquired. As I nod my head I heard a whistle that sounded like a mocking bird and I instantly knew that was the mocking team.

"Is that your team calling?" I asked even though I have already guessed. Nodding his head we just walk into my hut. Before I even settle at my desk Brandon whistles and an answering mewl comes back before a dragon comes into my hut and wraps its self around Brandon's neck and Asylum perks up and crawled down my arm after I raised it and sniffs the air in front of Brandon and lets out a low growl before I yanked her back. Brandon reaches out on grabs my wrist and pulls it back into his space and petted Asylum's head and asylum climbed onto his hand.

"This is Ryder he's a dark dragon….apparently Asylum is a light dragon you can tell by her wings and coloring how they are bright and colorful unlike Ryder." Brandon said before Ryder crawled down his arm to sniff Asylum's neck before licking it. Asylum made a mewling sound and both of them flew into an open window and into the night sky.

"It's getting late you should go get some rest you don't have to worry about anyone trying to get in here I'll be here all night."

"And if you get tired, where will you sleep?" I questioned him and he just shrugged.

"Come on ill make you a bed on the floor so you can sleep and no buts because I can't have a guard if you're tired and I doubt that anyone will come in here tonight…..Well I hope no one does at least…." I said before going to the closet and grabbing blankets and pillows. As I arrange them on the floor Brandon looked at me surprised that I was even thinking he needed sleep.

As I pull back my cover for my cot Brandon put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. His breath was fanning my neck; the smell of woods and leather, his scent was wonderful and that's when I realized he was whispering something in my ear.

"You're so beautiful Claire, so soft and warm I just…I can't control myself around you." He said before kissing from the bottom of my neck up to my mouth. As he covers my mouth with his we hear a loud coughing sound in the door way.

"I thought I assigned you as her guard not her lover and if you think for a minute you will remember also" Ace stated gritting his teeth "I am the one who holds power over you, you are to kneel to my power not disobey it!" Ace growled. To my surprise Brandon drops to the floor grabbed his throat and started screaming in agony.

"Stop now! Ace stop now if you don't I will personally kick your ass! Stop Ace! " I scream as I kneel down next to Brandon Ace doesn't stop but he doesn't stop but he does let up on the compulsion which just causes Brandon to have trouble breathing but he did stop screaming in pain. I looked up at Ace to see him breathing heavily and was really pale so I stood and walked to him. He kept his eyes trained on Brandon but reached his arm out to me so I walked into his side and he wrapped his arm around me and looked down at me.

"I thought I told you to control your desires and not to have any relationships with my men did I not nor did you just disobey me for the fun of it all?" He asked and I shook my head no to him and he returned his gaze towards Brandon who had stopped screaming and panting in pain but he was currently glaring daggers at Ace.

"Get your hands off of her before I rip them off for you." Was all Brandon said before he went out cold? I took a step as if to go to him but Ace held me back and snapped his fingers and a few seconds later a woman with black hair and shining green eyes came into the hut and walked over to Brandon.

"He's fine just exhausted from the pain…If I must say sir you might want to control your temper it's not healthy for you to get worked up like that." The woman said before laying Brandon on hi make-shift bed.

"You're are, as usual, correct but in this matter I couldn't help myself I gave him strict orders to be her guard nothing else and he didn't listen…." He stated before I interrupted.

"I don't think you gave him the orders to not act upon his desires you only gave me those orders so you cannot punish him for what he did." I stated and he gave me a 'don't even go there' look but then turned his attention back to the woman whom was now trying to hide her laughter. He narrowed his eyes and spoke threw gritted teeth.

"You may leave now brandy" She instantly stopped and walked from the room. "Why did you speak like that to me? Especially when one of my people was in the same room as us?! You know what I'll deal with you later" He said before he stormed out of the hut. As I walk over to were Brandon lie he groans and I kneel beside him and pulled the rag from the cold bowl of water Brandy must have left in here and rung the rag out and folded it into a log rectangle and laid it onto his forehead and he let out a long breath and opened his eyes and groaned.

"Are you all right? You were out cold for a while…I….I…Was afraid you were really hurt like badly and I kind of mouthed off to Ace I didn't mean to but he got me so angry and I couldn't stand that he was putting you down for acting upon your wants when he never told you not to he only told me to not act upon my desires and…" I stopped because Brandon ran his fingers through my hair and curled a piece around his finger.

"I'm sorry you got the punishment I should've been the one who got punished either that or stopped you one of the two." I said. Tears were filling my eyes and spilling down my cheeks.

"Hey don't do that don't cry please it wasn't your fault I did it not you plus I want to apologize for forcing myself on you like that, it wasn't right of me to do that and put you into that position where you have to worry about me and get the wrath of my brother and plus you are new to timber ridge it's probably awkward now that I did that and well anyway I am so sorry why don't you get into bed I'll keep watch you look tired." When I started to protest he gave me a look that said 'don't even try' so I closed my mouth, and got into my loft after blowing out the candle.

"Good night, Brandon." I whispered afraid that he had already fallen asleep and not wanting to wake him. His only response was a muffled 'night' before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep well at least I thought so.


	2. The Nightmare

**Chapter two-The Nightmare**

My breathing was heavy and I had sweat trailing down my neck. I could here him in the distance, the distant howl of a wolf after its prey. The area around me is a blur but every once in a while I would catch a glimpse of trees and I would have the feeling of jumping over logs and running through puddles. I know that even if I'm running it's no use the animal I still going to catch up to me and kill me.

I ran as hard as I could and as fast but I was like it wouldn't help at all. Finally up ahead I hear people...it sounds as if I was getting close to a village of some sort. As I run toward the village the animal behind me is nipping at my heals rushing me. I finally arrive at the village and all the people gasp and stare at me like I'm an animal like...wait the wolf I look beside me and the wolf is just waiting like its wanting me to make the first move. I look behind me and I realize that I have a whole pack of wolves behind me waiting patiently for me to make the first kill.

I can smell the fear that the humans put of the odor is just magnificent it is just rolling of them in waves and I step toward them with a evil grin on my face. My pack and I haven't eaten in five days and I'm not going to let them starve. I crouch ready to jump and strike the humans. Only a few will live and become part of pack the others who have nothing to live for or are evil will be killed and eaten. Some of the kill will be saved for the younger pups back at the site where we are staying the pups are staving and that thought just fuels my anger. Humans have done this to us, they hunt on our land and they hunt us because we are dangerous. I go in for the kill with a howl.

"ahhhhhh" I scream as I awaken all three people jerked awake Brandon first Asylum second and Ryder third. I had sweat soaking my shirt and hair and my breathing was heavy.

"Hey it's okay it was only a dream nothing else" He says as he pulls me into his side. I grabbed at his shirt and held onto him afraid to let go. Brandon was Trying to soothe me but it wasn't working my whole body was shaking and pulsing and every move I made hurt like a thousand hornets just stung every part of me. His scent surrounded me but there was more to it now he smelt like fire, woods, and leather. I moved my head so it rested against his neck my nose against his throat and my mouth so close all I had to do was move and my mouth would touch his neck. I et out a slow breath and I felt him tense and shutter before baring his throat to me.

My gums start to tingle and some unknown force draws me to lick his neck and all I heard was his groan before I pulled away shocked at what just happened. I covered my mouth with my hand and stood and ran out of the hut. The night was quite all the lights were off and no one was around or even awake it made me wonder what time it was as I look up at the moon I hear a wolf howl and a shutter runs through me and before I can stop to think I jump to the ground and start to walk in the direction of the sound. Someone jumped down behind me and started to follow me, I wasn't freaked out because some how I knew it was Brandon. As we walked the howls became louder and more demanding. Brandon was keeping a respectful distance both allowing me privacy and watching me but I didn't mind because quiet frankly I was scared, the howls were calling me to come but I didn't know what would happen so I was glad Brandon was here to protect me if something were to happen.

I came to a stop when I heard a low growl maybe a few feet in front of me and as I looked I saw a magnificent grey wolf standing in front of me and when I looked into his eyes he whimpered, avoid my gaze and lowered his body down to the ground and crawled towards me. Brandon was standing beside me now as the wolf crawled in front of me, he tried to pull me away from the animal but the wolf growls at him and he stops pulling but doesn't let go of my arm. The wolf is now standing and licking my outstretched hand. The howling starts up again this time to the right of me so I walk the way letting the wolf lead us through the forest and into a clearing.

There were wolf pups running around playing and some of the wolves were laying with there current mates and others watched for danger when one of the wolves saw me he stood and caught my gaze which I held I couldn't allow him to think I was weaker than him. As he broke eye contact he raised his head and howled and soon after the whole pack followed his example and started to howl with him. It felt as some invisible force was pushing me to join in which I didn't do but I did close my eyes and listened to the melody of them howling, it was beautiful the pack a whole, the whole pack was one they held each other up and comforted each other they were a family much like the one I used to have and the one I could might still have. The thought brought tears to my eyes and before the wolves ended their song someone touched my shoulder and spun me around to face them.

"Come its getting late you must be tired." Ace said before he started to walk back to the site. We followed so did the wolf he would follow every move I made and finally when we reached the site he vanished into the woods. We went to the meeting hall for what reason I have no clue until Ace told me to kneel and I did and he started to speak

"We are here today to knight Claire. She has showed great value to our forces tonight she made friends with the south rock pack we will need the alliance if we are to protect ourselves from the Aishling territories but, that isn't the only reason we knight her...She is a wolf blood it courses through her and makes her more powerful and she is impossibly stealthy she hasn't showed signs of thi but with her new friends they will teach her the skills she needs. From here on out you are now apart of The Band Of Thieves!"


End file.
